


A Big Stupid Glory of Being Wrong All the Time [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Families, neighbors, mothers and sons. Sometimes your biggest problem isn't figuring out which galaxy you want to live in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Big Stupid Glory Of Being Wrong All the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117639) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Parts 25 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 01:16:41

File size: 35.1 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ABigStupidGloryofBeingWrongAlltheTime.mp3)


End file.
